helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Parkinson
Alexis Parkinson is a member of Hello! Project as a member of a future new group. She was introduced as a first generation of Bright Project Kenshuusei UK. Biography Early Life: Alexis was born in June 13th 2002 in London, England to parents who are undisclosed. She joined the Rainbow Academy in 2006. 2013: On July, she joined Bright Project Kenshuusei UK after being chosen. She then learned Japanese from August onwards. 2014: Alexis performed an English version of Berryz Koubou's CHA CHA SING in the 2014 Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Test for the Best in November and got 7th place. 2015: In the 2015 Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Test for the Best in November, she performed an English version of Ka-wa-ii!'s Go Girl Go! and received an award for Best Character. Overall, she got 7th place. 2016: In the 2016 Bright Project Kenshuussei UK Test in November, she performed the Japanese version of TVXQ's Love in the Ice and got first place. 2017: In early May, it was announced that she will debut alongside Alessia Rossi, Kyile Richards and Silvia Lau in the future. It was announced on June 26th that she will debut in Hello Project and be a member of Ichioka Reina's new group, alongside Country Girls' Nagato Yurika. At the same time, it was announced that she graduated Bright Project Kenshuusei UK. On August 11th, she, Nagato Yurika and the 5 promoted Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a single called Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~. Personal Life: Family: She has five siblings- Daniel, Carla, Ben, Fern and Lily. Like Alexis, Carla, Fern and Lily joined Rainbow Academy. She currently residents with her sister Carla. She also has three cats named TanTan, Snowy and LuLu and one German Shepherd named Zuri. Education: When she joined Rainbow Academy, she was a 7th grade student. She left England to move to Japan in 2017. Currently, she is a first year high school student. Friendships: Alessia Rossi- She is very close with Alessia Rossi since Alessia joined Bright Project Kenshuusei. Nicknames: * Alexis-chan (アレクシスちゃん)- official nickname, given to her since joining Hello! Project. Stats: 'Speciality: '''Dance, Singing '''Hobby: '''Dancing, drawing, looking at images '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music, Western rock music '''Favorite Sport: '''Dance, swimming '''Favourite Color: '''Periwinkle '''Favorite School Subject: '''Music, Science '''Motto: '''The more you listen, the more you learn (from her blog) '''Favorite Food: '''Pasta dishes, Japanese cuisine '''Least Favorite Food: '''Vinegar, mustard '''Favourite Bright Project/Hello Project Group: '''Everyone is good to listen to '''Favourite Hello Project Song: 'Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku '''Looks Up To: '''Celine Dion, Takahashi Ai Trivia: * She seems to be having a weakness at handling her emotions herself. * After her Test for the Best performance in 2016, Hello Project and Bright Project fans wanted her to debut so bad. * She used to have a Twitter and followed many fans who are fans of Hello Project or Bright Project. * She wants to be an idol who's kind-hearted and caring to fans. Category:Bright Project Kenshuusei UK Category:Members from London Category:2002 Births Category:Births in 2002 Category:Members from England